


You Can Too

by Fire_Bear



Series: Klance Month 2019 [10]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: (sort of I mean it's mentioned a lot, Costume Parties & Masquerades, First Meetings, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Klance Month 2019, M/M, Makeup, YouTube, despite the fact that specifics aren't mentioned)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 06:48:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19057396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fire_Bear/pseuds/Fire_Bear
Summary: Keith needs a costume for Halloween and simple is easy - all he needs is some help with the make-up. Thankfully, he has Pidge to send him the link to a YouTube video byLancey-Lance.





	You Can Too

** You Can Be a Zombie Too  
** _Lancey-Lance_

Lance's pretty face filled the screen, the backdrop of his blue bedroom walls bringing out the bright colour of his eyes. His mouth was spread wide in a grin; the dimples that accompanied it were the perfect size in his perfect face. Brown hair curled around his ears, the temptation to touch it growing the longer Lance stared out at the world.

After a moment, Lance began to speak. “Hey, guys. Life's going great, before you ask. Friends who adore me, ladies who love me and boys who flirt with me.” He winked. “Anyway, as you can see, this isn't my normal make-up tutorial. This is gonna be part of my Halloween collection, even though it's, like, June. But I'm going on a zombie run in a few days, so I thought it'd be the perfect opportunity to get this out there.

“I've done a werewolf and ghost before, since I started my channel, but I've only ever done something like that when I'm actually dressing up for something. So, I gotta apologise to anyone who's wanted to be a zombie and I'm just now getting around to it. My bad. I just don't get a lot of time, what with... everything.

“Anyways, let's make a start...”

* * *

Keith pulled down the mirror in Matt's car one more time, inspecting his face. He'd taken Pidge's advice for this party and just ripped up some old clothes, bloodied them and had become a zombie. When he'd asked about make-up, Pidge had merely sent him a YouTube video. He had been pleasantly surprised to find that it was actually helpful and he'd followed the video exactly, watching it over and over to get it right.

The guy who'd made the video – Lance – was gorgeous. It had taken Keith's breath away when he'd opened the video and stared at the screen. His smile was infectious and he chatted away as if he was actually in the room with Keith. Curiosity had made Keith click on a suggested video and, after watching the fifth one where Lance yammered on about something or other while effortlessly applying mascara, Keith had ended up subscribing to him.

Pidge had teased him mercilessly when she'd found out.

“It's fine, Keith,” said Pidge with a groan, already halfway out of the car.

“Don't listen to her,” Matt interjected, looking Keith up and down. “You look good. Lance's video really worked, huh?”

Rolling his eyes, Keith opened the passenger door. “You say that as if you know him,” he mumbled. When he saw Matt blinking at him in befuddlement, Keith said, “Never mind. Are you still picking us up later?”

“Sure thing. Have fun!” Matt replied, before he turned to talk to his sister.

Keith took that moment to look up at the large house before him. It belonged to Allura, a friend of Pidge's and an acquaintance of Keith's. She was a generous woman, helped by her parents being filthy rich, and she'd commandeered one of their big houses for her big Halloween party. Apparently, she had also used their money to decorate the house appropriately.

On the roof, Keith spotted a couple of gargoyles. He wasn't sure if they were a permanent feature, though one of them was shifting to and fro as if it was alive. Wooden signs, apparently painted by a steady hand warned of danger and told Keith to go back. The windows had shadowy scenes within them, each different, each a little spooky. In one, a woman in a dress flashed into existence and disappeared after silently screaming. Another showed a someone stabbing another silhouette to death, blood splattering onto the glass. Pumpkins crowded around the door with a combination of scary faces and cute scenes. Keith's eyes were drawn to one of a cat, the design rather familiar, as if he had seen it somewhere before... To one side, a scarecrow watched their approach and a ghostly sheet swung from a line. On the other, was a coffin; when Keith approached the path, the lid slid away. Frowning, he took a step closer – and was promptly startled by a vampire popping up, slamming into place with a loud thud.

“Woah, cool,” said Pidge from behind Keith, as his heart hammered frantically against his ribs. He turned to look at her, noting that Matt had already left. Pidge glanced up at him and grinned. “It scared you, didn't it?”

“No,” grumbled Keith, folding his arms.

“Zombies don't do that,” Pidge pointed out, gesturing at his arms. “Get with it, Keith.”

“Pretty sure robots don't talk back to people,” Keith quipped, running his eyes over Pidge's costume. She'd used actual scrap metal parts to make it, both her arms and legs encased in the stuff. Thankfully, she had opted for comfort over accuracy, and had ended up sticking silver foil to her clothes instead of trying to wear armour. Glitter had been spread across her cheeks and painted over her eyelids. Pidge literally shone in the setting sun and Keith had to shield his eyes when he looked at her.

“Only the robots that haven't overthrown our oppressors,” Pidge retorted.

“Sure.”

They made their way up the path, gazing out over the decorations: Keith couldn't tell if there was actually a spider web above the door or if it had been put there. When they reached the door, Pidge hummed as she stared at a bell pull. Keith waited for a while but, when Pidge hadn't moved for a minute or two, he reached out and pulled it. From within the house, there came a solemn tolling of a large bell: from without, a witch doll dropped in front of Keith's face, accompanied by a scream. Having almost leapt a foot in the air, Keith took a breath and glared at Pidge, who sniggered.

“What?” she asked.

“How did you know?”

Pidge shrugged. “I've been here before, remember? And I know their bell is usually there.” She gestured at the side of the door where there was a big, white button with the word 'Push' on it.

Keith opened his mouth to respond when the door was swung wide, the distant thump of music spilling out. Allura stood there, her pale hair wrapped in intricate braids around her head. Over that, she had placed a flower crown. Fake pointed ears poked through the swathes of hair she always had. Her dark face had also been painted with glitter and pink markings under her eyes. A simple pink dress hugged her curves, stopping halfway down her thighs. Her long legs were on full display, adorned by anklets woven from real flowers, daisies and tiny pink flowers. One of the flowers was drooping already. Slung over her shoulders were a set of wings, thin and see-through, pink glitter drizzled over them. They sparkled as she bounced on her bare feet.

“You made it!” she cried, happily. “I'm so glad you came. Both of you,” she added, casting a pointed look in Keith's direction.

“Uh, yeah. Thanks for the invite,” Keith said. “Sorry I couldn't make it to the last one.”

“Come in, come in,” said Allura, stepping aside and gesturing for them to come in. “I love those costumes. Keith, where did you learn how to do your makeup?”

“YouTube,” Keith told her as he stepped into the house.

“I showed him one of Lance's videos,” Pidge added.

“Oh, of course,” said Allura, smiling at Keith. Or was she smirking? “I heard that you enjoyed his videos?”

“Um, yeah,” Keith slowly replied. Both Allura and Pidge were talking as though they were familiar with Lance. Alarm bells were ringing.

Allura closed the door behind Pidge and turned. “Come on. Everyone else is this way.”

They followed Allura along a hallway, with multiple doors that led off it. A set of floating stairs that were embedded into the wall led upwards in a spiral; Keith peered up to see what he could see, though the landing above was in darkness. At the end of the hall, there seemed to be an open space and, once they got closer, Keith could see that it was a large open-plan living room and kitchen. People crowded around the bottles that were lined up on the units. Others bickered by the entertainment systems, ostensibly about what song to play next. A few had already taken to using the open space as a dance floor, though, even as Keith watched, some of them laughed and extracted themselves, leaving two men on their own. Costumes of all shapes and sizes had been donned by the various guests; there were ghosts and vampires and someone wearing what looked like a Pride flag. Keith even spotted characters from games he had done 'let's play' videos for and he ducked his head a little, hoping his make-up would be enough to keep from being recognised.

“Let me you get you some drinks,” Allura said. “Beer, Keith?”

“Sure,” Keith replied, having to raise his voice in order to be heard as the song suddenly changed.

“I'll bring you a soda, Pidge.”

“I can drink alcohol, Allura,” Pidge protested. “I'm not as young as I look.”

“Then I'll put alcohol in the soda.”

“ _Yes_ , Allura.”

Once Allura had hurried off, Keith looked at Pidge. “So...?”

“So what?” asked Pidge, raising a glittery eyebrow.

“What do we do-?”

Keith was interrupted by a shout and, suddenly, someone appeared at their elbows. “Pidge!” exclaimed the person. “There you are! Come dance.”

Baffled, Keith looked at the person – one of the men who had been dancing. He was tall and lanky, with limbs that seemed to stretch. The guy had come as a traditional prince, perhaps even Prince Charming from Snow White. Wherever he'd gotten the costume had made it to his exact measurements, what with how well it fitted him, the white shirt almost clinging to him. Blue adornments decorated the top to match the blue sash he had clipped to his shoulder and waist – even the tassels were blue. Tall boots covered his legs all the way to his knees, black and long. As for his trousers, the man had gone for some sort of skin-tight material that clung to his legs and probably his ass, though Keith quickly tore his eyes from that area. When he looked at his face, Keith could see the perfect way his brown hair curled around his ears, pleasantly dishevelled and dashing. Glitter covered his cheeks, though it wasn't enough to be noticeable; instead, it was only visible when the low lighting hit it just right. The rest of his make-up, if he wore any more, made his face look smooth and soft and irresistible. Bright blue eyes shone from his face, startling Keith.

“Lance, you know I don't dance,” Pidge said, and Keith blinked.

It took Keith a moment for his brain to understand what was happening, who he was looking at. Then his jaw dropped and he stared between his friend and ‘Lancey-Lance’. “Oh, my God,” he muttered, his heart speeding up.

Glancing at Keith only briefly, Lance looked to Pidge for an explanation. “Who's this?”

“This is my friend, Keith,” Pidge explained.

“Oh! Yeah, you mentioned him.” Lance turned to Keith, grinning wide, hand held out. “Nice to meetcha! Pidge told us she might be able to convince you to come to this.” He paused then, looking Keith over. “A zombie. Nice. Did you do the make-up yourself?”

“Uh...” said Keith, unsure whether to tell Lance that he'd copied his video to the letter.

“He had some help,” Pidge told Lance, her voice sly. When Keith glanced at her, he saw that she was smirking at him.

“Oh, cool. I know that that sort of thing is pretty hard. I have... I have a YouTube-” Lance broke off and frowned at Keith, peering at him. “Dude, you look really familiar. I mean, underneath the make-up.”

“I don't think we've met?” Keith said, wondering what he looked like to Lance. Had he done the make-up well? Was it up to his standard? How would he have possibly seen Keith before?”

“Keith runs his own YouTube channel,” Pidge explained. “He's Blade Number 4 from the BOM channel.”

“What, seriously?!” Lance exclaimed, bouncing on his feet. “Oh, my God, I can't believe I'm meeting you! I'm a huge fan. I've watched all your videos!”

“Really?” Keith asked, blinking. When he'd watched Lance's videos, he hadn't thought he would be the type of guy to like gaming videos. Frantically, he began to wonder if he'd looked horrible in any of the hundreds of videos he'd made. Had he brushed his hair before every one? Did the bags under his eyes look bad in his earlier ones?

“Yeah, Pidge sent me a link once and I got hooked.”

“Oh,” said Keith, feeling a little breathless and light-headed.

“That's how Keith got the make-up right tonight,” Pidge told Lance. Before Keith could do more than blink, Pidge added, “I sent him your video.”

“You-?” Lance looked from Pidge to Keith in amazement. “Really? Those are-? Oh, man!” Clasping his hands together, Lance bounced up and down. “You used my tips? I've never seen them in action before. Can I-?” He made a gesture at Keith stepping a little closer.

“Uh, yeah?” Keith replied, not really aware of what Lance meant.

Almost immediately, Lance's fingers were curled gently and carefully around Keith's chin. He tilted Keith's face upwards as Keith lost his breath, his eyes wide. Keith's heart was beating wildly in his chest and he couldn't think. All that was running through his head was how sweet Lance was being and how close he was and how pretty the man was up close. Lance was definitely wearing blusher, so light that it was hard to see, but bright enough to make him look the part of a prince. He was also wearing mascara and it made his eyes shine bright.

“Man,” Lance murmured. “Now that I look closer, I can see it. You really did copy it to the letter, huh?”

“Of course,” Keith whispered. “You explained it really well.”

They stared at each other for a moment. Then, with a startled laugh, Lance's hand dropped and he took a step back. Keith mourned the distance between them, though he was finally able to take a shaky breath. Lance glanced between Keith and Pidge who was eyeing them with some amusement.

“I can't believe that's the first you saw of me, instead of this.” Lance gestured a hand down the length of his body, obviously as confident as he was in his videos. “God, I looked like such a wreck in that video; that's why I decided to do my zombie tutorial that day. My hair was a mess, my-”

“You looked perfect,” Keith blurted out, still reeling from the close proximity. It made Lance gape at him, eyes wide, his hand dropping. Just like in his videos, Keith couldn't take his eyes off him.

“Ooh, what's this?” said a voice from behind Keith. Surprised, he spun around to find that Allura had returned with their drinks. She handed a glass with dark liquid to Pidge and held out a beer bottle to Keith. “Flirting already?”

It was Keith's turn to gape, panicked. He cast a glance at Lance who spluttered at Allura. “Wha-? I was-! I didn't do anything!”

“He's right, for once,” Pidge said.

“Hey!”

“This time it was Keith.”

Allura looked delighted, looking between Keith and Lance, who ducked his head. Keith couldn't look at Lance, so he grabbed the bottle from Allura's hand and downed as much as he could at once. When he came back up for air, he only had half a bottle left. Coughing a little, he looked up to find the girls staring at him with laughter in their eyes. Lance blinked at him when their eyes met again. Glancing down at the bottle, Lance raised an eyebrow at Keith.

“Hey, Lance,” said a new voice. Lance turned to a larger man who seemed to be wearing a furry, orange dress of some sort, a blue tie around his neck. For some reason, the man looked uncomfortable, shifting from foot to foot. “I know you said to save you a spot on the dance floor, but how long are you gonna be, exactly?”

“Ah, sorry, Hunk!” Lance exclaimed. “I got... er...” He cast a glance at Keith and smiled, the sight of it making Keith melt. “Distracted.”

Hunk looked over at Keith. Raising his eyebrows, Hunk gave a little wave. “Uh huh. Does this mean I can go sit with Shay?”

“Sure,” said Lance, easily. “Do what you gotta, dude. As for me, I'm gonna get myself a drink.” Hunk nodded and, with a wave at Pidge, wandered off in search of 'Shay'. Lance, meanwhile, turned back to Keith and pointed at him. “See you later, right?”

Quickly, Keith nodded, his heart still pounding. He watched Lance leave with a salute at Pidge and a quick bow to Allura. His eyes didn't leave Lance's form until he lost sight of him in the press of bodies, Lance’s hips swaying and his ass on full display. The sight left Keith's mouth dry and he quickly took a sip of his beer, his mind still on those eyes staring right at him and only him.

“Wow,” said Pidge. Keith glowered at her.

“Maybe if he gives you a kiss,” said Allura, ignoring the way Keith frantically shook his head at her, “you'll come back to life?” She laughed when Keith groaned, burying his face in one hand.

* * *

Strangely, Keith did indeed see Lance later. In fact, he'd barely been gone five minutes when he reappeared to ask Keith a question about his video set up. At first, Keith had the help of Pidge to explain how she'd set him up, but, when the topic of conversation switched to that of Keith's games and Lance's experiments with make-up, Pidge disappeared. Allura was still around, practically floating between rooms and groups of people. Hunk also popped up, Shay in tow, and it was then that Keith realised they were dressed as Fred and Wilma Flintstone. Apparently, that had been Lance's suggestion, since the couple were interested in geology.

Eventually, the party started to quieten. Someone turned down the music to a more acceptable level. A large number of people had already left, Allura having called them cabs and seen them off. One or two were passed out in the hall or the closet, apparently, though Keith hadn't witnessed that himself. Pidge was in a corner, eating leftovers. Hunk and Shay were sitting on one armchair, snuggling together and whispering. On the dance floor, a few people were still swaying to the calmer music. By the door, Keith could see a Dracula kissing a half-transformed werewolf. Allura had already reported difficulty moving another such couple from the kitchen.

“This is my favourite time at parties,” Lance said from beside Keith, attracting Keith's attention back to him.

Both of them were on one of the couches across the room from Hunk and Shay. They had managed to squeeze in when two other people had been on it, pressed against each other in a heated line from Keith's thigh to shoulder. In order to speak over the music and not hurt their throats, they had ended up tilting their heads towards each other, bowed close enough that they mimicked Hunk and Shay. Even with the other occupants of the couch gone, they hadn't spread out and Keith felt as if they were very close to cuddling as well. His heart raced at the mere thought of it and he had to force himself to breathe in Lance's very presence.

“Really? Not the... 'mingling'?” Keith asked. He recalled very well the way people had appeared to chat to Lance, flirting with him quite openly. It had made Keith jealous when Lance had flirted back, though he always turned back to Keith or included him in the conversation until the person decided to leave.

“Well, that's fun, too. And the dancing,” Lance admitted. “But this...” He gestured out at the room. “When it feels like you can breathe again, y'know?” Keith nodded, his head brushing against Lance's shoulder. “And you're just with the people you actually want to be with. Like, Hunk and Shay and Pidge and Allura and...” Lance turned his head so that Keith startled and quickly straightened, just enough to be able to see Lance's fond, pleased smile. “You.”

Keith was sure his heart skipped a beat. He stared back at Lance for a moment. Then he opened his mouth and, somehow, what came out of it was: “We don't even know each other.” As soon as his mouth shut, Keith cursed himself. Why would he feel the need to put a dampener on the situation?

To his surprise, Lance laughed. “That's the best bit. I'm getting to know you, right? That's always fun. Unless the person's some sorta asshole.”

“Are you trying to say I'm an asshole?” Keith asked, raising an eyebrow. Internally, he felt relieved and elated. How had he been so lucky to meet Lance?

“Nah.” Lance gave him a once over. “You're clearly someone who went on a zombie run, tried to take off their make-up without using a mirror and failed.”

Keith raised a hand to his face, frowning. All that effort... When he glanced back at Lance, he grimaced. “I think half of it is on you,” he said, poking at Lance's shoulder where he could see the stain on his sash.

“Does that make me a zombie prince? Lemme eat your braaaaiiiinnns!” Before Keith could react, Lance grabbed hold of Keith's shoulders, snapping his mouth in Keith's face.

Snorting with laughter, Keith pushed at Lance's chest, trying to stop him. “No!” Keith declared, probably a little too loudly. “You're definitely still Prince Charming.” He blinked and looked up at Lance, at his eyes full of glee and mischief and life. That sight made something squeeze in his chest and his smile slipped into something more fond. His eyes ran over Lance's mussed hair and skewed clothing: he loved it all. “You're still perfect.”

Lance froze, startled. His cheeks grew red again. Keith's smile widened as he watched Lance grow flustered. “Wha-? You- Stop out-romancing me!”

Cheeks hot, Keith ducked his head and shoved at Lance a final time. Lance's hands slipped from his shoulders. Keith immediately mourned the loss of contact, but Lance settled back into his previous position and Keith took the opportunity to lean against him again. This close, there was the faint scent of strawberry, probably from the cocktails that Lance had been drinking. Letting out a breath, Keith relaxed further against him, inwardly marvelling at how he'd let Lance get this close in such a short amount of time.

“Prince Charming's idea of romance is kissing dead girls in coffins,” Keith pointed out.

“I'm not Snow White's- Wait.” Lance nudged Keith, a grin in his voice. “Does this make you a zombie Snow White?”

That made Keith sit straight fast. “No!” he exclaimed, indignantly. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Hunk and Shay glance over momentarily. Pidge, however, ignored him.

“Too late!” Lance sang, grinning at Keith, chin cupped in his hand, elbow propped up on the armrest. “That's my new nickname for you.”

“Urgh!”

Lance laughed at him, his eyes glinting. Despite his pouting, Keith couldn't really be mad; Lance looked good when he smiled. They fell into a comfortable silence once Lance's laughter had died down. Keith was busy trying to commit everything that Lance had said to him to memory. He wanted to surprise Lance with what he'd learn, wanted to watch the delight spread over his face.

Before either Lance or Keith could think of another topic of conversation, Allura appeared at the door. She had long since discarded her wings and half of her flowers were missing. The rest of them drooped and it made her look tired, despite her happy smile. “Hey, Lance,” she said, voice low. “Your ride's here.”

“Ah,” said Lance, sounding a little disappointed. “We'll be there in a minute. Hey, Hunk!” Across the room, Hunk startled awake from where he had been leaning against Shay. She snuggled into him as he looked over, a little wide-eyed till he realised that it was just Lance. “We gotta go.” Nodding, Hunk turned to Shay and started to nudge her awake.

Reluctantly, Keith dragged himself off of Lance, trying not to look too disappointed. “So, uh...”

With a smile, Lance turned to Keith. “Yeah... I wish I could stay for longer, but...”

“It's not your fault.”

“I guess... I'll see you around?” Lance asked.

“Maybe?”

“If you're okay with it, I could get Pidge to give me your number or something?”

Keith perked up at that. “Yeah. Yeah, I'm cool with that. I'll let her know. Or I'll get yours off her?”

“Awesome,” said Lance, grin back in full force. “So, I'll see you around.”

“Yeah.”

Lance pushed himself off the couch then, pausing to stretch. He turned back to Keith and waved, despite being only a foot in front of him. Seeming to realise that, he gave Keith a sheepish grin, blush blooming across his cheeks once more. “Bye, then.”

Amused, Keith said, “What, no goodbye kiss from Prince Charming?”

That startled another laugh from Lance. “Oh, man. You're gonna be the death of me. But, yeah, no, not the fairytale kiss. Don't pout!” Lance added when Keith felt himself slump. “Our fairytale kiss has to come in a fairytale environment.”

Keith blinked at Lance. “I hope you know that you're going to be the one cursed.”

“Of course, Snow,” said Lance, sweetly. “Until then, I'll have to leave you with this.”

Without warning, Lance reached out and grabbed Keith's hand. Before he could react, Lance bowed over it and lifted Keith's knuckles to his mouth. Keith couldn't stop the gasp that escaped him as Lance pressed his soft, full lips to the back of his hand. They stayed like that for a few seconds, Lance's eyes fixed on Keith's: Keith couldn't look away from the scene, his pulse rushing. The moment was interrupted by a cleared throat.

“Lance, man,” said Hunk, gently, apologetically. “We gotta go.”

“Yeah,” Lance murmured against Keith's skin. He paused for a moment more before he straightened and gently lowered Keith's hand into his lap. Keith immediately grabbed it with his other hand, rubbing his thumb over the place Lance had kissed. “Fare thee well, zombie Snow White,” Lance declared to him. Keith grunted at him which only made him laugh as he left the room with Hunk and Shay in tow. He watched Lance go with a smile on his face, unable to tear his gaze from the prince's retreating back.

What passed for silence settled over the room once they'd left. It was broken by Pidge plopping onto the couch beside Keith. “Well, you look more alive now,” she quipped, raising an eyebrow at him. “Obviously doesn't need to be a kiss on the lips to be True Love's Kiss, huh?”

* * *

 **You Can Play Horror Games Too  
** _Lancey-Lance_

Lance’s pretty face filled the screen again, laughing at something off-screen. He turned and seemed to realise he was recording. Taking a breath, he calmed himself, waving away someone or something so he could speak.

“Hey, everyone! Today’s gonna be a little different, as you can see by the video title. There’s a YouTube challenge going around where people are swapping the content they put out. Y’know, if they put out songs, they swap with a speed-artist or something. And so I’m swapping with Blade Number Four and we’re gonna make our videos on the same day, with a little help from each other, since… Well.” Lance grinned, a mischievous glint in his eyes. “That’s something for another video. Anyways, Blade- Wait, should I call you Blade or Number Four? ’Cause Blade makes you sound like a half-vampire who hunts other vampires.”

“What’s wrong with that?” comes Keith’s voice from off-screen.

Laughing, Lance spun to and fro in his seat. “Okay, _Blade_. What game are you suggesting I play?”

“Amnesia,” Keith replied, still not in the shot. “It’s all set up for you.”

“Cool. It’s a good thing we’re doing this after the make-up, or else I’d have been shaking too much.” Lance paused and peered to his side, presumably at Keith. “Then again, your face might give me nightmares…”

“Shut up,” grumbled Keith.

Grinning, Lance reached for his mouse and clicked on it, minimising his image and making the start screen of the game appear. “Okay, then. Let’s get this started.” And, with an authoritative click, he pressed on start. “Hey, Blade, what am I doing again?”

A fond sigh came from nearby. “I’ll walk you through it, don’t worry.”

“I dunno,” murmured Lance. “This is already creeping me out. Will you hold my hand if I get scared?”

“Of course I will.”

“Good,” said Lance and held his hand out. Keith’s hand instantly appeared, twining his fingers with Lance’s and squeezing.


End file.
